Turning Point
by NeoAvatar
Summary: This is a Gundam Wing Mechwarrior(Battletech) crossover. The story is mainly centered around the Gundam Wing characters and takes place 10 yrs. after Endless Waltz.
1. The Message

Part 1: The Message

"Heero! Heero, come quickly!" shouts Relena, realizing what had just happened. Heero Yuy, sensing danger, dashes to the top floor of the building to see what is wrong. As he kicks down the door to the room, he pulls out his gun to challenge whatever death and carnage may await him. Instead, he finds Relena Yuy sitting with their daughter, Setea.

"She just said 'I'll kill you' when I asked her if she wanted a bath! You are having way too much influence on her Heero Yuy. I wanted her to grow up to be a normal person and this is what happens!" She turns to find Heero quickly exiting the room. "Heero, come kill me!" After a brief pause, Heero continues on. Finally reaching the first floor of his two-story home, Heero sits down on the couch and stares at a blank screen.

"Heero, you're too uptight anymore. Relax, we can finally stop fighting now. No one is threatening the peace."

Heero turns and gives Relena his infamous glare of death and stubbornly replies, "I wish that were true, but there will always be some threat to peace. Ten years ago we thought that we had finally achieved our goal, but Mariemaia showed up and started a war. I will always keep fighting against those who threaten peace."

Giving up, Relena storms out of the room, fuming over the fact that they have had this argument several times since they were married eight years ago. Heero really did wish that there could be peace, but he still enjoyed fighting nonetheless. Knowing she would never give in, he turns on the vidscreen to watch reruns of some battling robot show.

Instead of his show coming on, an image of Duo Maxwell comes on. "Hey Heero! Want to come eat some food and watch some vid shows?"

"Omae O Korsu" replies Heero. "Whoa, take it easy! What's wrong, a problem with the misses?" Just as Heero is about to come back with another wry comment, an E-mail message flashes across the screen:

From: FrontierColony109

To: HeeroYuy156972

"Help us! We're being attacked by mobile suits of unknown type at the Yesh base, coordinates 49 W, 20 S on planet Tropsica. No shield generators visible, extremely thick armor, weapons unknown. Please send help immediately! I don't think we can..."

Heero, eager to fight after ten years, begins to tell Duo about the E-mail, "Duo, we need to hurry! A military base on New Mars is being attacked by mobile suits! Bring Deathscythe Hell Custom to . . ."

"Wait a minute! Heero, what are you talking about? We self-detonated all of the Gundams ten years ago, and all of the parts were stored where we would forget about them, which was in a secret underground cavern ten miles north of here inside what appears to be a huge mountain."

As soon as Duo said this, he realized he had made a huge mistake. "Oh no you don't! We can't rebuild the Gundams! Other than not having all of the parts, Relena would have both of our heads, not to mention my braid. Besides, there's no one left with enough expertise to do that. All of the old men died 11 years ago."

This not convincing Heero, he replies slowly, "Yes. I think someone can help us."


	2. The Warning

Part 2: The Warning

Duo and Heero meet up in front of a military base to obtain an armored vehicle. After a bit of trouble with the engine they set off in a hummer to go to the secret lab.

Driving through the desert in silence, Duo tries to pick up a good mood by starting a conversation. "So, who is this mysterious scientist you think can rebuild our Gundams?" asks Duo.

Heero answers, hoping to shut him up for a while, "I don't think Wufei would appreciate the choice that much, but it's a woman. Her name is Tyra."

"I would think someone who could build Gundams would work for a mobile suit manufacturer. How come I've never heard of her before now?"

Heero, still trying to concentrate on the road, quickly answers, "She doesn't really present her work to the public very often. She actually did help design some mobile suits, but they were used in an underwater operation that collapsed right before the war. Anyways, she went into hiding when the war started ten years ago."

Just then, there is a bright flash followed by an explosion behind the vehicle. "What the..." Duo begins. He does not get to finish his sentence because a strange, hollow-sounding voice comes on over the radio frequency.

"The glory of battle will last forever!" the male-sounding human exulted. Heero thought that the voice was familiar, but just before he could remember, the hummer was flipped over by another blast, this time with no warning flash.

Duo, a bit shaken in the head, suddenly remembers who used to love that phrase, "Treize!? I thought you were dead. What are you shooting at us for?" "Oh, come on now. Are you really _that_ stupid? Wufei never would have been able to kill me that easily. I knew you had all been against me, a mistake on your part, so I made a deal with the Clans."

Struggling to undo his seat belt, Duo exclaims, "We never turned against you! It was a battle that we weren't even involved in. Besides, who are these Clans that you're talking about?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Since the Clans and myself believe in being honorable, I have come to warn you, mostly out of respect. All I can tell you now is that your so-called time of peace is about to be turned into a warzone, and you can't do anything to stop them."

Finally undoing his seat belt, Duo is still confused by the jibberish, "Stop who? Treize, I don't understand. Wait! Treize!" but he had already jetted off in what appeared to be an orange-striped Gundam, but lacking in some of the distinctive features.

Duo climbs out of the upside-down vehicle. "What was that all about? Do you think these Clans and Treize have anything to do with the E-mail? And what type of mobile suit was he using? It didn't look like any design I have ever seen."

Heero climbs out of the vehicle, but does not respond. "Heero? Are you listening to me? What are we going to do?"

There is still no response from Heero, so Duo walks over to Heero and notices that he is staring at a piece of metal on the ground, with some sort of insignia painted on it. Curious, Duo walks over and picks up the piece of scrap.

As he picks it up, Heero brushes the dirt off to reveal a very clear drawing. It is a picture of a tightened fist inside a starburst, surrounded by a yellow and then a red circle.

"What do you think this is?" Duo asks. "I don't know much, but that looks like a mercenary group's symbol."

Heero, pocketing the piece, says, "I don't know either, but we have to find out what it means, if the threat of war really is true."

"Well, Treize isn't one to lie, but then again, he isn't one to try and kill us, either. What do you think his problem is?"

"Hn."


End file.
